5 Wishes
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Sudah seminggu lebih Karin koma di rumah sakit, begitu akhirnya dia sadar, dia mempunyai beberapa keinginan untuk diwujudkan bersama dengan Kazune, mungkinkah keinginannya terkabul?


**a/n:** Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea mau _publish oneshoot! _Hehe, entah kenapa vea akhir-akhir ini pingin bikin _deathchara, _mungkin karena vea lagi kesel terlalu banyak _problem _akhir-akhir ini, Huft, jadinya fanfic vea deh yang jadi pelampiasan. Hehe, tapi semoga kalian ngga akan kecewa ya :)

* * *

><p><strong>5 Wishes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo<strong>

**5 Wishes © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kazune menatap sedih sosok Karin yang kini tengah terbaring kaku di rumah sakit. Wajahnya pucat. Tak ada senyum yang biasanya selalu terhias di wajahnya. Jemari lentiknya kini sama sekali tidak bergerak. Bahkan, suara cerewetnya pun tak dapat didengar lagi.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Karin _koma_ di rumah sakit. Dokter sendiri berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu penyakit yang diderita Karin. Bahkan penyebabnya pun tidak dapat diketahui. Hal ini justru membuat Kazune semakin sedih.

.

.

Setelah hampir 2 minggu, akhirnya Karin pun tersadar dari _koma_nya. Kazune tepat berada di sisinya saat itu. Karin lalu tersenyum lemah menatap pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ka―Karin, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," seru Kazune senang. Karin hanya tersenyum lembut. Kazune langsung memeluk gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, kita pulang sekarang yu," ajak Karin kemudian. Kazune langsung menolaknya.

"Tidak! Kau harus istirahat di sini sampai kau sembuh!"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Ayolah, Kazune, aku ingin pulang,"

.

.

_[Hal pertama yang kau inginkan darinya adalah pulang dari rumah sakit dan kembali hidup bersamanya di dalam satu rumah]_

_._

_._

Karin terus membujuk Kazune. Namun, Kazune masih kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak membiarkan Karin pulang. Sampai akhirnya, dokter memeriksa keadaan Karin dan mengizinkannya pulang.

Sejujurnya, Kazune sangat ingin bisa hidup bersama Karin lagi, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia takut Karin kembali _koma _suatu hari nanti.

.

.

"Kazune, aku ingin _ice cream_," pinta Karin saat mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Kazune jelas menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Nanti kau malah kembali sakit,"

"Ayolah,"

.

.

[_Hal kedua yang kau inginkan darinya adalah memakan ice cream dengan mesra bersamanya_]

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berkali-kali dibujuk, Kazune luluh juga. Mereka kemudian pergi menuju sebuah kedai _ice cream _yang berada di sebuah taman bunga matahari.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Karin berpikir sejenak. Ia kemudian berkata,"Rasa Kazune ada?"

"Mana ada, _baka_!" Karin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku kan hanya bercanda. Aku mau yang rasa _strawberry_, kemudian cokelat, diberi rasa _mint _dan lemon_, _ah, _topping _nya rasa _vanilla_ ya!" sahut gadis berambut coklet itu kemudian.

"Dasar rakus!" ledek pemuda berambut pirang itu. Karin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kazune.

"Aku mau rasa cokelat saja, _topping_ nya juga cokelat ya," seru Kazune. 5 menit kemudian, _ice cream _yang mereka pesan sudah di tangan.

"Semuanya jadi 1.350 yen," ujar pemilik kedai. Karin langsung memelas menatap Kazune. Tak lupa ia menggunakan _puppy eyes jutsu_. Kazune hanya menghela nafas dan langsung mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya.

"Iya, iya, aku yang traktir," ujar Kazune mengalah. Karin hanya tersenyum senang. Pandangannya kini menyapu taman bunga matahari yang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya itu. Ia kemudian melihat dua orang anak kecil yang tengah menangis di pinggir taman. Karin langsung menghampirinya tanpa mengindahkan Kazune.

"Adik kecil, kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya Karin ramah. Kedua anak kecil itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Karin. Salah satu anak kecil itu yang berambut hitam pendek menangis semakin keras melihat Karin.

"Sudah dong, Mii-chan, jangan menangis lagi!" pinta anak kecil berambut hitam dikuncir 2. Anak kecil yang bernama Mii-chan itu hanya tersedu dan berkata,"Habisnya... Habisnya..."

Karin lantas berjongkok, menyetarakan tinggi antara mereka. Ia kemudian mengelus lembut kepala anak kecil yang dipanggil Mii-chan.

"Aku dan Mii-chan ingin sekali membeli _ice cream_. Tapi kami tidak membawa uang dan kedua orang tua kami pergi bekerja," ujar anak kecil yang satunya. Karin kemudian memberikan _ice cream _yang ada di tangannya kepada Mii-chan.

"Ini, makanlah _ice cream _kakak berdua ya,"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, kak!" seru Mii-chan.

Kazune yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu hanya tersenyum melihat kebaikan hati dari gadis yang sudah lama dicintainya itu. Ia kemudian menyodorkan _ice cream _yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Karin.

"Ini, makanlah punyaku," sahut Kazune kemudian dengan nada yang masih sedikit dingin. Karin menatap Kazune sejenak.

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan," tolaknya kemudian.

"Oh, ngga mau, ya sudah," ujar Kazune dingin. Ia baru saja menempelkan lidahnya di sisi kanan _ice cream _ketika lidah Karin pun ikut menempel di sisi kiri _ice cream_ yang dipegang Kazune itu. Sontak wajah Kazune memerah karenanya. Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memakan _ice cream _dengan mesra bersamamu,"

"Ka―kau ini!"

.

.

"Kazune, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Karin pada sore harinya. Kazune kemudian menyimpan buku yang belum selesai dibacanya dan langsung menatap Karin yang kini tengah berada di belakangnya.

"Jalan-jalan ke mana?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Karin tersenyum.

"Aku mau keliling-keliling saja, tapi naik sepeda ya! Kau yang bonceng," pinta Karin. Kazune menghela nafas dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

[_Hal ketiga yang kau inginkan darinya berjalan-jalan dengan dibonceng naik sepeda olehnya_]

.

.

Kazune lantas mengeluarkan sepeda dari bagasinya dan langsung menaikinya. Ia kemudian menyuruh Karin untuk duduk di bagian pemboncengan. Setelah memastikan bahwa Karin melingkarkan kedua tangan di perutnya dengan kencang, ia kemudian mulai mengayuh sepeda itu perlahan.

"Karin," panggil Kazune pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Maksudnya sih hanya sekedar berbasa-basi agar suasana tidak terlalu hening di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu," seru Karin sedikit berteriak. Kazune hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Ai shiteru, _Karin," sahut Kazune kemudian.

"A―apa?" tanya Karin pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Tidak," jawab Kazune singkat. Semburat merah kini menghias di wajahnya. Karin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian semakin mengencangkan pegangannya dan lantas menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kekar Kazune. Kazune kembali tersenyum merasakan kehangatan Karin yang kini semakin mendekat.

.

.

"Kazune, ayo kita kencan!" seru Karin keesokan harinya. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan santap siang mereka. Kazusa hanya senyam-senyum melihat kemesraan kakaknya dengan Karin.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau mau ke mana?"

"Kamichama Fantasy!" seru Karin dengan sangat bersemangat. Kazune hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, cepat berganti pakaian sana," Karin mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

[_Hal keempat yang kau inginkan darinya adalah pergi kencan ke sebuah taman ria_]

.

.

Karin kini terlihat manis dengan sebuah _dress_ sederhana berwarna _pink_ pupus. Jaket berwarna _pink_ pupus ikut menghiasi penampilannya. Hiasan rambutnya kini terikat di pinggir kiri-kananya. Ia menggeraikan rambutnya sekarang.

Sementara itu, Kazune terlihat begitu tampan dengan celana cokelat panjang dan t-shirt santai berwarna putih abu. Dengan senyumnya, ia kemudian memegang tangan Karin dan membawanya menuju taman ria.

.

.

Di sana, mereka bermain banyak wahana dan menghabiskan waktu sampai sore. Kazune mengajak Karin pulang namun Karin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin melihat mentari terbenam bersamamu," ujar Karin perlahan. Senyuman manis masih terlihat di wajahnya namun, sorot matanya memencarkan kesedihan.

"Baiklah, setelah itu pulang," Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian langsung menarik lengan Kazune dan berlari menuju sebuah bukit yang terdapat sebuah pohon besar di tengahnya. Mereka kemudian duduk menyandar pada pohon tersebut.

.

.

[_Hal kelima yang kau inginkan darinya adalah melihat mentari yang terbenam bersamanya_]

.

.

Dari atas bukit itu, mereka dapat melihat kota Tokyo. Semburat senja kini semakin menghiasi langit yang semula berwarna biru. Mentari kini terlihat tinggal setengah, sementara setengahnya lagi seakan-akan telah ditelan bumi.

"Kazune," panggil Karin begitu lembut, sangat lembut.

"_Doushite?" _ tanya Kazune kemudian. Karin langsung mengarahkan wajahnya menatap wajah Kazune. Pandangan mereka kini bertemu.

"_Ai shiteru_," seru Karin. Ia kemudian memperpendek jarak di antara mereka dan lantas mencium lembut bibir Kazune. Awalnya Kazune sangat kaget akan perlakuan Karin, namun ia pun akhirnya menikmati bibir gadis itu.

Setelah merasa puas, Karin lantas menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kazune. Kazune tersenyum melihatnya. Mentari kini telah terbenam. Bintang-bintang yang bergemerlapan kini telah bermunculan. Rembulan pun kini telah terbit. Kazune hendak mengajak Karin pulang. Namun, melihat Karin yang sepertinya tengah tertidur, ia kemudian meletakkan Karin di punggungnya dan menggendongnya sampai di rumah.

'_Karin rasanya semakin ringan. Apa karena selama dua minggu koma dia tidak makan ya?' _ batin Kazune.

.

.

Air mata Kazune tidak berhenti mengalir. Tangannya mengelus lembut batu nisan yang kini berada di hadapannya. Matanya menatap nanar nisan tersebut. Nama _Karin Hanazono _tertulis di sana. Ia begitu sedih, sangat sedih. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, mentari yang terbenam kemarin adalah mentari terbenam yang ia lihat untuk terakhir kalinya bersama Karin. Ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa ciuman yang diberikan Karin kemarin adalah ciuman perpisahan. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa '_ai shiteru' _ yang dikatakan Karin kemarin adalah kata-kata terakhir dari Karin.

Ya, Karin kini sudah meninggal. Jasadnya kini sudah tertelan bumi, tertutupi tanah. Kemarin, ketika Kazune menduga Karin tertidur menyandar di bahunya, sebenarnya saat itu Karin sudah tidak bernyawa. Karin sudah dipanggil untuk menghadap Tuhan.

"Kak, ayo kita pulang," ajak Kazusa. Kazune menggeleng pelan. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari nisan orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Kazusa kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi.

"Kak, ini surat dari Karin. Ku temukan di atas meja belajarnya saat kakak pergi berkencan dengan Karin kemarin," ujar Kazusa seraya menyodorkan kertas tersebut. Kazune lantas mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Teruntuk Kazune Kujo, pemuda yang sangaaat aku cintai,_

_Kazune, maafkan aku, selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu dan sering membuatmu susah. Seperti yang selalu kau bilang, aku memang bodoh, payah dan tidak berguna. Hehe, kau tahu, aku merasa senang sekali bisa mengenalmu. Walau kau sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, pokoknya ai shiteru, ehehe..._

_Kazune, maaf ya, aku mungkin akan pergi meninggalkanmu besok, jauuuh sekali, tapi, Kazune harus kuat ya, Kazune jangan sedih, bukankah kita pernah berjanji, apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama? Bukankah hati kita telah terhubung dengan sebuah koneksi yang sangat kuat? Kalaupun waktu dan tempat memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, aku janji aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, karena itu, jangan sedih ya^^_

_Kazune, apa kau mencintaiku? Aku tidak keberatan kalau suatu hari nanti kau akan menikah dengan perempuan lain. Yang penting kau bahagia, walaupun rasanya sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi, kalau kau memang benar-benar menginginkanku, aku tunggu kau di syurga. Aku akan membahagiakanmu di sana, aku janji, aku akan menjadi bidadari syurgamu. Karena itu, aku akan terus menunggumu di sini, sampai saatnya tiba, sampai kau datang.._

_Ai shiteru, Kazune^^_

_Karin_

Air mata Kazune kembali mengalir. Ia kembali teringat akan keceriaan Karin yang biasa menghiasi hidupnya.

'_Karin, apa kau bodoh? Kenapa kau berkata bahwa kau tidak keberatan kalau suatu hari nanti aku menikah dengan wanita lain? Tak kan ada seorang pun yang sanggup menggantikanmu. Kau akan selalu menjadi gadis idamanku. Aku selalu berharap kau bisa menjadi pendamping hidupku. Karena itu, tunggulah aku, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Seperti yang kau janjikan, kau akan menjadi bidadari syurgaku bukan?'_

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
